


Something Else

by mugen_ai3



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, First Time, Friendship, Interracial Relationship, Male-Female Friendship, Varric should be romanceable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 22:10:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6395887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mugen_ai3/pseuds/mugen_ai3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first DA fic, 'cause this sexy ass dwarf should be romance-able, thanks.</p><p>Varric wants Hawke, and he sure as hell loves her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Else

Something Else

In was one day at the Hanged Man, after an invigorating clash with the Carta, and saving some blighted ex-noble of a dwarf from returning to the stone a little too early.  
Varric couldn’t be sure when it happened, his attraction to Hawke. Suffice it to say, Hawke just had a way about her, but it could have been that one time she wiped a mixture of sweat and blood from her brow. He recalled watching the human intently making sure the blood wasn’t her own, but he just chalked it up the regular concern for a comrade. Or perhaps, it was the way she grunted her say through droves of enemies on the battlefield, there was definitely something artful in her skill as a rouge. Varric could say with all honesty the way Hawke handles her ale, mead, and various other draughts, was a complete turn on.  
On this particular day, at the tavern when Hawke dug into her mutton and potatoes, as if she hadn’t eaten in an age: oh Ancestors, Maker, The Creators that beautiful little sound, so unabashedly female, he was as hard as the stone.

”Well fuck,” Varric thought, because he had not been with a human since…well since, ever. And Hawke had been chasing after that pirate something awful. This was a complete cock up.  
Hawke was his friend. They had a good thing.

That night, he fell asleep fingering Bianca with a little grin.

Hawke had taken, the warden mage, Avaline, and the pirate off on some mission in the mountains. He didn’t care for names, but if he was going to tell this tale he’d better put jealousy aside and learn them.  
Varric was surprised when she’d stopped by his room before they set off.  
Her eyes were soft, and genuine, and it was obvious that she had a request. In addition to the pint she brought up to his rooms gave it away too.  
She was nervously twirling one of her daggers in between her fingers.

“Hawke, what can I do for you?” Varric said trying to give her an opening to ask, but also leave her her pride, it wasn’t often Hawke had need of others, people were usually seeking her help.  
“I’m going on a mission with Avaline in the morning, and I was wondering if you’d keep an eye on Bethany.” And joking banter the two friends usually kept up, was gone, replaced by nervous tension. And Varric knew how much protecting Hawke’s sister from the Templars meant to Hawke.

“Of course, you know, I will even keep both eyes on her.” Varric said in an attempt to be both reassuring and jovial, to return the sense of normalcy.

Thank you, she leaned in and placed a soft kiss very near the corner of Varric’s mouth. Her lips were soft and she smelled of Andraste’s Grace and cinnamon, and that definitely wasn’t normal.

“I’ll send her in Avaline is with her a room down the hall.”  
“Just a moment Hawke.” Varric said gripping his friend’s hand. Her eyes widened.  
Varric’s heart was pounding in his chest, it wasn’t like him to be so nervous, he’ll he bedded more women than he could count, he’s known far too many comrades, but Hawke was someone he respected tremendously, and damn it all if he didn’t make him more nervous than a nug in Dust Town.  
“Varric, I want-“  
“I’d do anything, for you.” He said, and this was none of that my-wares-are-better-than-his smooth talk. If he were honest, this was him being honest. So damn it all, because he wasn’t going to let this beautiful woman, standing in his quarters leave before she knew how he felt.

That’s just what happened however, curse her long sexy, sexy legs. She strode across the room and was out the door before he could declare whatever it was he meant to declare.  
Bethany returned a few moments later.  
So began two weeks on spent on Templar-watch duty.  
Bethany was so different from her sister, younger, yes. More serious. Yes, he had seen Hawke be deadly serious, but with Varric, there was always a smile on her lips, and sarcasm was just a running dialogue. 

“I want to see mother,” Bethany said one day, about a week into babysitting duty. He knew the trek through Low Town wouldn’t be a lengthy one, but if he had to fight all he had for backup was this sodding mage. Not like Fenris would come from High Town to help her, no matter his obligation, or romantic inclination to Hawke.  
“We’ll go in the morning,” he promised Bethany with a weary grunt.  
His mind was still on Hawke, first, how she could NOT take him. Granted, three rouges on one mission was completely impractical, but she could’ve chose him and Bianca over the pirate. Really it was quite baffling. Second, he just missed the action that came along with travelling with Hawke. If, however, he were being completely honest with himself (again,) he would say he simply missed her.

A Templar-less two weeks had passed and Bethany was delivered safely back to the waiting arms of he sister, while Varric stood in a dark corner of the Hanged man, watching the reunion with a pleased grin. Another job well done, another smile on Hawke’s face, and some Maker-knows-why satisfaction that he has indirectly put it there.  
The woman had been through too much already, she’s lost her brother and her father, and whatever Lothering had meant to her. She was a tough woman, so strong and confident, and he would never tell a soul how vulnerable she could be. In the re-telling of her story he wouldn’t dare say how she spent a night in his bedchamber crying because a Templar looked so much like Carver it scared her. How frequently she broke down over the weight of all her family’s burdens. No, he was loyal through and through, so no he wouldn’t make her more human, even if someone had once told him that his characters needed to be more relatable.  
Hawke was something special, and Thedas would know her nothing-less-than-shining tale. Hell, life was filled with enough grief anyway, and people held the propensity of filling in the blanks anyhow.  
“I missed you sister,” Bethany cooed, while healing a nasty-looking gash over her elder sister’s eye.  
Varric shot a damming look at Anders, who gave a meaningful look towards Hawke and shrugged.  
It was known to some that although Hawke preferred to take Anders on long missions, she like to come back with a little something for Bethany to heal up. She liked to let her sister feel as though she was doing her part in this big old thing called life.  
Varric loved how caring she could be, he found himself longing for a close familial bond like the Hawkes, anything would be better than the love/hate thing he had with Bartrand.  
But still family was family, and you can’t help who you love.  
Ancestors wait, love? Why was this coming out now? Surely he didn’t love Hawke.

Did he?

*  
Hours later when the companions had had their fill of food and drink and everyone had slunk to their respective homes, Hawke had waited around, for what he expected was Isabela, but the duelist has disappeared some time ago with a couple of sailors. Bethany had gone back to Gamlen’s and Fenris rarely came out to play.

“More mead?” Hawke asked in a slightly slurred voice.  
“Aye,” Varric replied vigorously.  
“Okay, but let’s take it back to your rooms, because I’ve had enough of Norah giving me the eye.  
“C’mon Hawke, don’t tell me you’ve bedded Norah too!” Varric said disbelievingly looking across the table, once they had a couple pints in hand back in his room.  
“Hey, when you know you’ve got it, you use it,” Hawke said with a sly grin.  
“Who, haven’t you bedded?”  
“You,” she said laughingly, but not in a mocking way, just as simply stated as one can be in a drunken state.  
“Hawke, I-” Varric’s low-lidded gaze met Hawke’s piercing ice blue eyes.  
“Varric you are indeed a good friend, and I never want to compromise anything we have with my usual casual romp.” She admitted her tone now somber and all manner of joking dissipated. She rose to her feet and made her way around the table, and knelt at his feet. “Please, stop me if this isn’t what you want.” She sighed.  
Varric brought his hand to the smooth tan skin on Hawke’s cheek, letting a battle-calloused finger trace the line of her jaw.  
“I want you Marian,” declared finally bringing their mouths together in a searing kiss. I didn’t take long for them to open up and receive one another, tongues clashing and swirling. She tasted like mint and mead, and something distinctly Hawke.  
She moaned in his mouth, which told him that he had to have been doing something right, he chanced letting his hand run up the sides of her torso, removing her armor and letting it fall to the floor with a not-so-subtle clang.  
“Is this too fast?” he asked not wanting to tear his lips away from hers.  
“No,” she said pulling at the fastens of his shirts. “I want this Ric,” his cock stiffened as the sound of the nickname she had given him, he knew in that moment besides the unbidden lust, they were becoming something else.  
Finally, she pulled back from their half kissing/ partly undressing one another, part groping, and conversing.  
“Sit back,” she commanded. He could do nothing but oblige.  
She reached for his cock through his pants, and grinned devilishly when she hit home.  
“Varric, why have you been hiding this thing from me?”  
“It’s a dwarf thing baby,” he said, and Varric had known that humans and Elves had varying degrees of…er talents, but most dwarves were well-endowed, so this had to come as a surprise to her, given their small stature, something had to give.  
She made quick work of removing his pants, they were practically ripped to shreds. The way she moved in the bed chamber was much like her skill on the battle field, and Varric was pleased.  
“Damn woman,” Varric hissed through clenched teeth as the warmth of her mouth enveloped his member.  
“Hmm,’ hawked hummed around his cock.  
He couldn’t believe she had taken him all the way to the base. She swirled her tongue around the head on the upstroke, and licked the slit on the next one. She teased and tongued and swallowed him over and over again.  
He wanted to stay like this for a long while, he mouth hot, moist, and talented on him, but if she kept up her actions, he wouldn’t last much longer.  
With a forceful hand to her shoulder he stopped her just before he exploded.  
He took a few calming breaths before moving on.  
“Varric, is something wrong?”  
“Yes, your thighs aren’t resting on my shoulders,” he said with a growl and she pushed the woman on the table. He wanted to dive right in, but he took a moment to admire her blooming rose, glistening right in front of him, she was wetter that he could have imagined, she was beautiful her big blue eyes looking at him imploringly.  
He lower his hand, trigger finger sliding into her wetness, lowered his head to taste the hardened sensitive button between her legs. She let out a shaky moan, his name on her lips.  
Varric couldn’t help but grin, dwarven male pride, he guessed.  
The mews and moans were driving him crazy, as he licks, suckles, and lapped. When her thighs locked around his head, and her hips bucked, he was once more on the brink of orgasm. Hell he could have joined her in hers, not even touching his granite hard member it would have been just as forceful as hers.  
She released him from the head lock, completely boneless and wild-eyed.  
“I have to have you Ric” she demanded. Just like anything else she asks of him, Varric obliges. For he is ever at the mercy of her whims.  
Hawke was impossibly tight, and as tough as she was, it did not look like they could get the mechanics down until, crafty and sexy Hawke had the brilliant idea to get on top.  
There was a bitter disappointment at not being able, to dominate her, to possess her, to mark Hawke as his own, but that soon disappeared as he watched her lower herself onto the tip of his cock, and ease down inch-by-inch, rocking and groaning her hand on his chest to steady herself, and the sight of her bulbous breast from below, was glorious, and so worth it.  
“Oh Ric,” she cried out, over and over, as well as “Maker, Maker please.”  
He pulled her down to him, her breast bobbing in front of his face, he took one of the dusky, pearled nipples into his mouth, rolling his tongue over it.  
A gush of warm liquid spilled over his cock, and she moaned, and hissed.  
Varric took his hand from Hawkes hip, and brought it up to her other breast, cupping and squeezing, thumbing her nipple, her heat clinched around him and she squirted a little more heat onto him. It delighted Varric very much for find out his friend loved nipple play.  
“Oh Maker, Varric you feel so good,” she shuddered. “Everything you do feels amazing.” She cried  
It was in the moment he knew there was no going back, she drove into her as much as she could take him, biting down on her nipple and squeezing as much of her as he could grab. He could possess her like this, he needed more, more, more of her. She slid down to the hilt, once, twice, she screamed, and that sent him over the edge.  
Gripping Hawke’s hips, Varric filled her with wave, after wave of his seed.  
It took him going fully soft for them to move.  
No that it was over, and he was a little more sober, from the drink, but not entirely from her, panic set in.  
Could this something else, ruin what they had?  
Was the expedition still on?  
Fuck!  
“Varric…”  
“Yes.”  
“You tell anyone I moan like a bitch, and I’ll kill you.”  
“No you won’t”  
“Try me.”  
And just like that he knew that, they would be all right.


End file.
